The Innocent Devil
by Arrow Rae
Summary: Alaric meets a strange woman who he can only describe as an angel. He soon finds a lot of darkness behind that innocent smile. But darkness is always drawn to itself and what kind of gentle man would Damon be if he ignores such a fascinating creature? A/N: this story does not follow the original story at all. Characters are OOC.


He stood there staring at her. Wondering what was going through her mind at that present moment. His eyes drank in every detail about her, the way she bit her pink lower lip and gave him a devilish smile, the way her sapphire blue eyes met his green ones under the light of his dimly lit room, the way her long ebony hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and gently nestled on the tops of her shoulders and breasts. Her fingers raking through is black hair and down his chiseled back. She was an angel, innocent and pure, beautiful and gentle. And he was going to destroy her with his tainted touch. His mind wondered briefly at what he could have done in his past life to deserve having this ethereal creature in front of him. She should be lounging on clouds and being caressed by soft summer breezes. Not here in his mansion. But here she was. Splayed across him with his silk sheets dripping from her soft iridescent skin. All he had to do was claim her.

It hadn't always been like this though.

It all started in Liquid D, the most popular club in Tallahassee, Florida. He was making his way through the crowd and heading towards the bar when he heard a familiar male voice booming in his ears.

"Rick!"

As he turned, he saw his best friend bounding towards him, "Jason", he greeted warmly, "How have you been man? What's been happening?"

"Same old story man, haven't seen you in ages. Where've you been?' he beamed.

"Sorry hey, just been caught up in a lot, it's been a rough couple of months. I've mostly been trying to sort my shit out."

"Yea, I heard, how long have you been clean now?" his face riddled with concern for his friend.

"Six months and still going strong" he smiled.

Jason beamed at this news, he was so proud of his friend's achievement, he knew that he still needed all the support that he could get though and the journey ahead was going to be hard, but he knew that Rick was a strong man and was more than capable of handling himself.

"Come on", Jason grinned, "Let's go grab a drink, first rounds on me."

As Rick turned he saw her, she was the most strikingly beautiful woman he had ever seen, her porcelain skin was gleaming under the translucent light of the club, she was wearing a simple white strapless dress that hung just above her knees and smart black stilettos, her beautiful black hair was pinned in a messy bun and her scarlet lipstick was the only color, apart from her blue, **_or were they green_** , eyes, that seemed to grace the black and white picture.

She didn't look real, she looked like she came from another world. **_Fuck! She's looking at me…_**

In the midst of gazing at her she had caught him and blushed the most interesting shade of red. She looked so out of place next to the rowdy bunch of club goers. A silent flower lost in a sea of madness.

 ** _I should talk to her, maybe introduce myself instead of just staring at her…_**

"Hi." A small angelic voice rung in his ears. "I'm Talia, and you are?'

His mind hadn't even registered the fact that he was standing in front of her, he subconsciously walked himself over to her and had been gawking at her like a complete idiot.

"Hi, I'm rick, umm… would you like a drink?" he practically fumbled over his words.

"Umm sure." She blushed.

They walked in silence back over to where Jason was waiting. Jason just smiled.

"Jason this is Talia, Talia this is my best friend Jason."

"So Talia, what brings you here to Liquid D? I mean this doesn't look like it's your scene, are you a first timer?" Rick enquired.

"It's actually my first time out clubbing, I've never done this before. But my friends decided to take me out celebrating so here I am." She smiled.

"Oh? What are you celebrating?"

"I turned twenty-one on Wednesday so we decided to come out tonight."

"Oh! Well in that case, I think this calls for some shots."

"Three tequilas please." Jason called to the bartender.

"Ugghhh!" Talia moaned scrunching up her face in a most adorable frown. "That's awful! How on earth do people manage to drink that?"

"Honestly I have no idea, but it goes with the whole clubbing vibe." Jason laughed.

"TALIA! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Oh… Who's this?"

"Skyler this is Rick and Jason, guys this is my best friend and roommate Skyler." She smiled.

"An absolute pleasure to meet you." Jason said flirtatiously.

"Likewise." She countered and gracefully shook his hand.

"Well would you girls like a drink?" Rick intervened.

"We'd love to, but unfortunately I promised Talia I'd have her home by 12."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Talia, perhaps we could see each other again sometime?" Rick smiled as he handed her a card with his number on it.

"Sure, I'd like that." She bashfully smiled.

"Great, I can't wait." He smirked and winked at her earning himself another blush from the obviously shy girl.

The boys watched the girls make their way out the club before Jason turned to rick.

"Dude don't even think about it, she not the type of girl that should get caught up in your world."

"Sorry Jason, but this time I don't think I can help myself." He smirked.


End file.
